Timing is everything
by Petal-Tail
Summary: Altaïr is stuck on writing a love song, luckely Desmond is there to help him, and maybe he'll find love on the way. mainly Altaïr/Malik, but also others.
1. let's imagine

Chapter 1 : let's imagine

Altaïr was inspirationless. It has been a few days since he had got the assignment, and he couldn't get it started. His teacher had given the whole class the same one. Pick a card from the hat and write a song in the genre that is on the card. Of course he had to pull the card that said 'Love song'. He, Altaïr, the man that is known for being a lifetime single, had to write a 'love song'.

He had tried however, but he was inspirationless and at one point it had gotten so bad that he was now laying on his keyboard, causing a monotone sound.

Desmond was watching his friends back. He had come in just a minute ago and was waiting for Altaït to notice him. When this did not happen after a few minutes he called out. "Start whining. "

Desmond knew that Altaïr had heard him, he was just being ignored.

His friend came up from his keyboard, stopping the screaming. "I don't whine, Desmond. I complain. Lucy whines about Clay and his stupidity. Rebecca whines about Shaun. You whine about how Shaun could date a... " "Yes, we all know that story. Now, spill it loverboy." Altaïr let out a sigh. " That's the problem. I need to write a love song."

Desmond chuckled. "Too bad, man." He grabbed a stair an when to sit next to his friend. " Can't you listen to some songs and get your inspiration from them." "All ready tied that, no use."

Desmond though and grinned as he had an idea. "Okay, what if you just imagined to be in love and write a song to your imaginary girlfriend." this earned him a stomp, a gather hard one.

" And what if we found you a partner?" Both boys looked up to the door where Rauf was standing. "Couldn't help to overhear your conversation." Desmond smiled. Rauf was known for knowing everyone on school. He and Clay keep things interesting on school.

Rauf came in." I do know some people, I could help you guys." Desmond smirked. "Okay, let's find Altaïr a mate."


	2. Piano man

**Chapter 2! and the title is also the title of a song, I'm going to do that some more I think. The first one to guess the artist right gets a cookie. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 2 : Piano man

Altaïr was tired. Last week had been a disaster. Desmond and Rauf had dragged him through the whole school looking for a girl that suited him. They ended up with nothing.

There had been one nice girl, but when Altaïr asked her ex why he had broken up with her, he had said that it was a girl that needed to know where you were every single minute of the day. And this man was NOT going to spend the rest of his school days texting his girlfriend where he was at that moment.

So an other week started and that morning he had decided to avoid Desmond and Rauf, not to be mean, just for his own safety.

Altaïr was pulled from his thoughts when he hear a piano. It was a classic piece, from Mozart. He only knew that because his grandpa always asked him to play when he was there.("What, you couldn't bring your keyboard? Well, you can use the piano if you want." Right, thanks grandpa...)

Altaïr followed the sound, curious to who was playing. It was still early, so there where not than many people in school yet.(Most students came on the last moment.) He stopped at a class and peeked in through the open door.

He was struck by love. So elegant, so graceful and shining black. The most beautiful grand piano he had ever seen in his life. Then his eyes fell on the hands dancing over the keys. Knowing them like the back of there hands. Altaïr saw that they were man's hands, strong, but still piano hands with long fingers, able to reach every single key. He let his eyes follow the arm, sleeves of a grey jumper were pushed up, over the upper arms, up the shoulders and finally the face. A rather handsome face.

His skin was tanned, like he was used to be in the sun, a strong jawline and Altaïr even spotted a start of a small beard. His eyes were closed and his hair chopped short.

And as the song came to an end Altaïr could just stand there, leaning against the door frame. The man behind the piano opened his eyes and looked up to him. Altaïr was stared by this, most people only noticed him when he spook to them, but his man had heard him, even over his own music.

"Uh," He stuttered. "that was really good." "Thank you." The man replied. Then he started to take his music-sheets from the piano and walked out the door, past Altaïr and down the hall.

"Wait!" Altaïr called after him. The man stopped and turn his head just a bit. "What's your name?" There was a silence, the man think if he should give his name to this stranger. "Malik" he said after a moment."Malik Al-Sayf."

Altaïr watch Malik leave down the hall. He had found his match.


	3. You can't always get what you want

**Chapter 3. I'm writing this with a very thick dictionary... The cookie is for RocKath Girl, the only one actual reviewing, if people read this at all :I**

**Oh well, please enjoy and review c: **

Chapter 3 : You can't always get what you want

Panic washed down on him and he turned his head toward Clay. "I'm being ignored." Desmond emitted.

"Really." There was a hint of sarcasm in Clay's voice, but Desmond didn't hear it, he went on with his panicking. "He doesn't reply to my texts and he hadn't come to my locker before class started. That can only mean one thing." Rebecca put her hands on the lunch table. "He's in trouble?"

"He's sick." Shaun told her.

"He's in trouble" Lucy decided.

Clay turned to look at them. "Oh come on guys, stop saying he's always in trouble."

Lucy looked up from her book. "We'll stop saying he always in trouble, when he stops always being in trouble."

Okay, that was kinda true. Altaïr was in trouble, a lot. But that was okay, cause most of the time Desmond, Clay and Rauf were in it with him, which made detention a bit better.

"Right," Shaun stood up from his chair. "I need to find Rauf before break ends, so I'm off." Clay frowned. "What do you need Rauf for?" "He's keeping my maths book hostage." With that he was off. Desmond ran after him. "Wait, maybe he knows where Altaïr is."

The three friends left at the table watched Desmond and Shaun disappear in the crowd.

"Ya know," Lucy started. "You should keep an eye on Des, I think he's after your boyfriend." Rebecca chuckled. "He can keep dreaming. Shaun is as straight as they come." The girls laughed. Clay just smiled. The things those girls didn't know.

Desmond and Shaun walked to Rauf Locker in silence, but Desmond was just fine with that. He wasn't really sure what to say to Shaun anyway.

The two of them had been friends since the first day on elementary school, but when Desmond had come back from last summer vacation, he had felt strange looking at his friend. Desmond soon dismissed it as a feeling of happiness to see all his friends again. They all had gone somewhere that vacation, leaving him alone to stay in town.

But when Shaun and Rebecca started dating, another feeling came to him. Jealousy.

Not to Shaun, for dating a smart and pretty girl, but to Rebecca. Why did Shaun give her so must attention? Why could he not come as well when they went on dates? And why did she had to hang all over him in front of everyone?

Desmond could never do that, Shaun would tell him to piss off.

Desmond then realized that the feelings at the start of the year hadn't been happiness, it had been love. Love for his friend, the one guy he had known since he was little.

And now he was walking next to his crush, enjoying the silence. He didn't feel the need to say something to Shaun, just the other man's presence was fine to him. He had accepted that Shaun was straight and that he would never love Desmond back. And he had accepted Rebecca's girly need to hug Shaun whenever she could.

The two boys reached Rauf locker and saw that the other male was there as well. Luckily.

Rauf looked up and smiled to them. "Hello my friends, what can I do for you today."

"Maths book." Shaun remarked dryly. "Ah of course. Here you go." Together with the book came a bottle with some bright green super sweet drink that went straight to Rauf lips. Said man took a long gulp.

"Rauf." Out went the gulp again. "Dude," Rauf turned around. "you need to stop doing that!"

Altaïr blinked ones, twice. "Sorry? I need you to tell me all you know about Malik Al-Sayf." Rauf frowned. "Al-Sayf?" He turn to Shaun. "Isn't he in your class?" Shaun pursed his lips "Yes, he's with me in History. But, why would you want to know about Malik?"

A devilish grin creped over Altaïr face. Rauf smiled as well. "Does that mean that you found someone?"

"Guess it does." Altaïr replied, still grinning. Then he grabbed Shaun's shoulder's and pushed him toward their English class. "Now, tell me about Malik."

Desmond and Rauf watched as Altaïr took Shaun away.

"Ten bucks he won't get Al-Sayf."

"Twenty he will." Rauf raised an eyebrow. Desmond turned to face Rauf and smiled.

"Altaïr always gets what he wants."


	4. The reason to Smile

**Chapter 4! And another song based title, a fusion of two songs. Please enjoy and review c:**

Chapter 4 : The reason to Smile

Clay knows all. Every rumour, every word said on school, every dirty secret people hope to keep from the world.

But he didn't have bad intentions with them. He would keep them to himself and that was the reason that people came to him when they needed help with things.  
And that was the reason that on a sunny Wednesday he found himself in the backyard of Shaun's place.

It was a nice place, but what did you expect when your dad has a well paid job.

Shaun had a good life, not as good as Altaïr with his inheritance, but better than any of his other friends.

But all that money was to Desmond just another reason to keep his love a secret, especially from Shaun.

Desmond wasn't of as good as his friend. He lived in a small flat, always alone because his father and mother had to work double shifts to support the small family. He tried to stay away from that empty flat. Made his homework in the library and had a job, so that if he wanted something he could buy it himself. All that was Desmond's secret, his other life. The life that he would sit alone in an empty room and sometime, later at night, cry because he was so, so alone. Desmond hated being alone, he hated it more than anything in the world.

And than in the morning he would get up and tell himself : "Come on Des, smile. Smile to the world and maybe the world will smile back at you."

Back in the yard, Shaun put down two cups of tea and a plate cookies. Clay's face brightened at the sight of them. He knew those, real Walkers, all the way from Britain.

Shaun smiled at Clay's face as he tucked in on the cookies. "You've got a good appetite."

Clay paused, cookie halfway to his mouth, and snorted. "That, and I had no lunch." Shaun frowned. "We left you guys with two extra plates."

"Ezio decided to help us."

"Ah, well that explains a lot."

Clay picked up his tea and nipped it, careful not to burn himself.

Since he and Shaun had become friends he had fallen in love with tea. But while Shaun kept to his English breakfast and earl grey, Clay wanted to try as many flavours as possible.

Clay watched Shaun over the rim of his mug. His friend looked concerned.

"Tell me Shaun, what is bothering you?"  
Shaun smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?"

Clay smiled back. "You never share your time of peace and tea with anyone, not even with Rebecca."

Shaun's smile faded. Clay frowned. That didn't look good.

"I take it it's not going well in girlfriend-land."

Shaun pulled his feet on to his chair to rest his mug on his knees.

"No," He admitted. "I..." Hesitation. "I'm thinking of breaking up with her."

"Oh my." Clay sat back, realising that he had gone forward, waiting for Shaun to say it. This is where his plan kicked in, his plan to get Shaun and Desmond together, without them noticing what he was doing.

His reasons for doing so? Desmond's world had been too cruel, he needed a new one.

**What is the most outrages taste of tea you ever had? Just out of curiosity**


	5. on my Toes

**Chapter 5! no update since way to long ago... I'm sorry, I am soooo very sorry. I got distracted... be here it is, please enjoy. **

Chapter 5 : on my Toes

"SHAUN!"

Shaun head shot up. That didn't sound good. Actually, it sounded like a very angry Malik.

Malik walked in to the classroom, or rather, stomped in. He looked very angry indeed.

Malik threw down his bag and sat with a huff. Then he turned to Shaun.

"Why did you tell him?"

Shaun looked back at Malik, trying really hard not to look guilty. He knew what Malik meant. He had told Altaïr that Malik practices every morning in the same room. The one Altaïr had stumbled upon the other day.

Shaun looked away, pouting. "It can't be that bad."

"Not?" Malik turned in his chair. "He's been there every morning since last week."

Shaun leaned back. "I'm sorry, okay. I just thought that..." he trailed off.

Malik waited for a bit, and then decided that whatever Shaun was going to say was not going to come out on it own.

"You though what?"  
"I don't know. I mean, you've been single for a year now. I though that maybe you needed a boyfriend or something."

Malik looked at him. "Yes," he said. "but not that idiot."

Shaun looked at Malik. "I'm sorry. Malik. It's just, he's a friend and really seem to like you. So I wanted to help him, and maybe help you to."

Malik smiled a little at that. "Thank you Shaun."

When Malik got home he was way to accosted. He wasn't used to all these feelings inside him. He even felt slightly guilty about lying to Shaun.

The truth. He didn't even know that any more. The only thing he did know was that he was feeling love again. For that idiot.

It had been long ago since he last fell in love. A year since his last relationship.

But that man, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He just walked in to his life and made him feel so confused. Malik couldn't even remember that he could feel like this.

That man, he just stood there, staring at him. Not even looking stupid. No, he looked hot. Leaning against the door frame. Not even trying to hide his interest.

And went he spoke. His voice, it made Malik long for coffee. Dark coffee, brewed in the Arabic ways so that it didn't taste bitter at all. Malik knew that Altaïr would be able to sing. With a voice like his, he would sing like an angle.

The truth was that he didn't even mind all the attention. Nobody would, especially when it came from a man like Altaïr.

Altaïr was there every morning, watching him play. Twice he brought a notepad and a pen, trying to write something, but he would end up getting distracted. And Malik knew he was the distraction.

He wondered though, what was it that Altaïr tried to write those two mornings.  
He needed to know. Why was Altaïr so interested in him? Why him? Why not someone else? What was it that he liked the most about Malik?  
Malik didn't even know a thing about Altaïr. He knew that he was a trouble maker and that girls wanted to date him because of his looks and because he was such a bad boy.

He wondered, did he really want to date a guy like that?  
Still, just the though of Altaïr leaning against the door frame, checking him out made him feel very funny inside. But Malik wasn't going to show that. No. If Altaïr really wanted him, he would have to work for it.


	6. why would you care

**Chapter 6. I feel so bad Q_Q I have people reading this and I make you wait so long. I am soooo sorry guys**

Chapter 6 : why would you care

_Stop these feelings, can't I switch them off,_

_Can't stop them from flowing out_

_Me, I've never been easy_

_I've never been,_

_But since the day I've seen_

_You and I can be_

_We could be together,_

_we could be forever_

_tell me do you like it_

_that we could be a fit_

_We could be together,_

_we could be forever_

_you just tell me I love you_

_then will say it too_

There wasn't much more on paper yet. Altaïr knew what he wanted to write about. It just didn't come as easy as he expected. Each time he wrote a piece of lyrics it wouldn't fit in the music he was thinking of and when he tried to bend it so that it would, it didn't sound good to him any more.

He would do a collaboration? with Maria. She would help him with his lyrics, if he would help her with her music.

Doing his part of the song, writing down what he was going to rap and composing the music, was hard. Really hard. Making him very aware and respectful toward his big idols and icons who drove him to study music.

Time was running short. He had only three more weeks to finish his song and at the rate he was going right now, it would not be finished by then.

That, and by then the second trimester would be ending, and that wasn't very promising either. Cause if he had to believe the rumours that we're going around the school, Malik was thinking about studying abroad.

Malik had been playing hard to get, Altaïr knew that, he wasn't stupid. He would see how Malik was actually interested in what he was doing when he sat in the music room, just listening to the piano.  
Altaïr rested his head on the piano. Why was his life so complicated? Why couldn't it be easier?

Maybe if he just told Malik about his feeling straight forward, maybe Malik would forget his plans and stay in the States. Stay with him.

Suddenly the door opened, which surprised Altaït. Most of the time no one would come the music rooms after school. It was the best place to be if you wanted to be alone.  
Malik came in though the door, also looking a bit surprised. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Are you... Are you using the piano?"

Altaïr looked at the piano, then at Malik and at the piano again.

"Oh, no, I was, actually..." He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say when Malik came to stand behind him. He was looking at the music sheets on the piano.  
Altaït reached for the sheets. " That's just something for school, nothing interesting, really."

Malik got the sheets before Altaïr. "I'm still looking." he said, walking away with them.

Altaïr stood and took a step toward Malik, who took a step away.

Altaïr sigh and looked away. " It is nothing, really. Can I have it back now?"

Malik tilted his head. And then turned and walked away still reading the sheets.

" Are you really thas interested in what I do?" Altaïr slowly stalked after Malik.

Malik was at the other side of the piano and turn to face him. "I am, actually. This is a love song?"

"Yeah, so..."

"And you wrote it to?" Malik looked back to the sheets. "Maria?"

Altaïr was speechless. Did Malik think he liked Maria? Was it still not obvious that he like him. Was Malik that dense when it came to love?

Malik felt somewhat, disappointed. Why was Altaïr taking so long to respond? Did he hit a sore spot? Was there something going on between them? Did Altaïr actually like Maria? All those days that Altaïr had come to listen to him playing piano, was it just his imagination?

He was taken by surprise when Altaïr suddenly moved, quickly toward him. Malik took a run for it. Altaïr chased him around the room for a bit, finally catching him.

Malik had to stop when he felt he was going to slip, causing Altaïr to bump into him. His torso against Malik's back. Throwing his arms around Malik, but not to hug him. Altaïr got his papers in hands and was gone as soon as he had come.

Malik felt cold, cold and angry.

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

Altaïr looked up from his sheets. He had walked away for a bit, like he was trying to keep distance.

"Why would you care who I date?"

Malik felt a pang in his chest. "Ah, I see." So that's how it is, Altaïr did like Maria. He wasn't even sad. He was just angry and frustrated. Why was Altaïr giving of such confusing signals? And why did he let himself fall in love with did nincompoop?

Was Malik mad? He did look mad.

Altaïr looked back to his papers. Why did Malik think he liked Maria? Did the song sound like it was sung to girl? Or was it because Maria's name written on the corner of the page...

The door opened. Altaïr looked up again, Malik was about to leave.

"Malik, wait."

"What?!"

So angry, you have to fix this. Say something, anything.

"Is it, true? That your moving to Europe?"

"Why would you care where I live?"

**Still reading this horrible story? Hurray, have a cookie, and please keep reading c:**


	7. how are you?

**Chapter 7. writing these chapters takes me way to long. I hope you guys still like it. I don't get many comments so I just write what I think works...please enjoy c:**

Chapter 7 : How are you?

Altaïr fell to the ground.

Desmond had always been the only one who could actually spar with him, without being beaten within the minute. He quickly went back to his feet, as Desmond lunged another punch.

"Dude, you told him what?"

"I told you, he was confusing me. I didn't know how to react to him."

Altaïr blocked a kick and tried to punch Desmond.

"So you just told him it was none of his business?"

"It IS none of his business to who I wrote that song"

"You've been writing that song for him all these weeks, you dick. What were you thinking?"

"Well, obviously, he wasn't."

Altaïr turn around to Shaun, who was sitting at the side.

"Shut up, you're not making it better."

Shaun lifted a eyebrow. "I wasn't trying to make it better."

Altaïr fell again.

Desmond started to walk away from the sparring mats. He sighed and sat next to Shaun.

"I think we should fix this." He whispered

Shaun looked up at him. For a moment he said nothing.

"No, no Desmond. I am not going to fix anything. When was the last time he did something for me? And, he hurt Malik, and to be really honest, Malik is more of a friend to me than he is."

Desmond looked away. Altaïr had moved himself to a sandbag.

"Fine." He snapped and quickly stuffed everything in his bag. "But I'm going to do something. If not for him, then for Malik."

Shaun watched Desmond leave. Desmond snapping at him like that had surprised him.

Getting Desmond angry was something anyone rarely did, just to keep him happy and smiling.

Shaun sighed and rested his head in his hands. Why is that kid so cute when he is grumpy?

When Altaïr stopped to look around he saw that the gym was already deserted. Desmond and Shaun must have left without saying anything, leaving him to punching his sandbag. He looked back to the sack.

What would Malik be doing now?

Malik pulled back on the string, feeling the tips of the feathers tickle his cheek. Concentrated, he aimed and released the arrow.

And hit Altaïr between the eyes.

"Wow," Kadar remarked next to him. "You really hate him, you even put him on the blazon ."

Malik turned to his little brother. "Shut up and go get your arrows."

Kadar held up his hands. "Sorry..." He muttered as they walked toward the targets.

As Malik reached for his first arrow, he saw his brother turn from the corner of his eye. But whatever Kadar was going to do or say, he didn't continue and turned back to his arrows.

Malik didn't ask his brother what it was that he wanted to know, if I was important to him, he would ask Malik sooner or later anyway. A sigh escaped Kadar lips.

Okay, maybe sooner then later.

As Malik lifted his bow, pulling at the string, Kadar watched him closely.

"Malik," He blurt out.

Malik lowered his bow, releasing the tension on the string.

"Yes, Kadar?" He replayed patiently.

Kadar gulped

"Did... Did the music academy send you a reply yet?"

Malik looked away. He had been waiting for this question. Since he had told Kadar that he would be going to an European music academy, Kadar had told him that he couldn't just leave them. His little brother and his mother.

Mother had told him that she didn't mind if he wanted to study abroad. He had been saving up for this,and she had helped him get the money together.

But Kadar had always had him around and Malik leaving like that didn't feel right to him. He looked up to his brother and had chosen Malik as his rolemodel.

"Yes, Kadar, they did." Malik finally answered.

Kadar nodded. "And?"

"I passed my entrance-exams." Malik closed his eyes.

"So, your leaving?" Kadar concluded.

"Kadar, I'm not-"

"YOUR JUST LEAVING US LIKE THAT?"

Kadar threw down his bow and ran from the shooting range.

Malik sat down on the ground.

Was this the right thing for him to do?


	8. Plan A : Second chance

**Chapter 8. late update again, and I just keep telling you I'm sorry... the title has a song in it again, do you know the artist? Please enjoy and tell me if you like it.**

Chapter 8 : Plan A : Second chance

Clay knows all. Every rumour, every word said on school, every dirty secret people hope to keep from the world.

And still he always kept them a secret.

So when he found out that Shaun and Desmond were working on a plan to give Altaïr a second chance with Malik, he promised to keep still and cover for them if something happened. Because he was an awesome friend, and because this gave Shaun a chance to maybe notice Desmond love for him.

"Malik, please."

Malik's head snapped to his right.

"No, Shaun!" He hissed back

Shaun glanced to the front of the classroom, where the teacher murmured on about crusaders and their believes.

"Malik, why no? At least do this for me. I'm also tutoring Desmond."

"Then tutor them both."

Shaun looked at his friend in disbelieve.

"You can't expect me to survive that."

Malik snickered.

If he was in a better mood he would gladly help his friend with whatever problem he had. But Shaun's problem this time involved a certain Arabic man who managed to piss him off and turn him on, at the same time.

"Please Malik, if you do this for me now, I will never bother you with anything ever again. You can just leave for Europe with a happy heart that Shaun freaking Hastings will leave, you, alone."

Malik tensed, gripping his pen, letting it hover over his papers. Just a second, and his body was relaxed again.

But that second of tension was enough for Shaun to notice.

"What? Malik, what's wrong?"

Malik twisted his pen between his fingers.

"Well, about Europe,"

"Oh bloody hell. Don't tell me you had another fight with Kadar."

Malik made a painful face.

"What if I did?"

Shaun looked away and stared muttering to himself. "I going to bloody murder that child. I swear to God, if I hadn't been so patient."

"Shaun!" Malik hissed

Shaun turned to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'll spare the child. But now you own me a favour."

Malik smiled.

"Stay away from Rauf, he is bad influence. But fine, I'll help you, if only for the sake of Kadar."

Another arrow buried itself in the blazon and Malik lowered his bow. He was the only person on the shooting range, but he was fine with that. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially Kadar. How could he call him selfish. The only thing he's been doing he whole life is taking care of him and their mother.

Now, he finally knew what he wanted to do with his life. Something for himself. And Kadar dared to say he is selfish.

But not only did Kadar confuse him.

Altaïr.

How did he think of this man as annoying but also attractive at the same time?

Is had been long since Malik felt the need to be next to someone, yet as soon as he was next to Altaïr he wanted to run away.

**Lame end ohmygawd I'll just, go to my corner, and, think of something els?...**


	9. In Between

**Chapter 9 A.K.A CAKE,****dedicated****to Babblepomms and the the rest of the people that have been waiting and commending for this. The title and some of the text is a referents to a song, but from who?**

Chapter 9 : In Between

Altaïr was having a hard time.

He wanted to do something, anything at all.

He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the words, he didn't think there were any words he could say to make it better.

He was caught up in between who he was and who he wanted to be.

In between what he had said and what he had meant to say.

So instead he just sat there, only half listening to Maliks words about how the find X by adding 5 on both sides of the problem.

Malik looked at Altaïr, waiting for the other man to respond on what he just explained to him.

His eyes wandered of to the other side of the table, where Desmond chuckled at something that Shaun said. Their love was so must easier. Both to much of an idiot to admit their feeling, yet they found a way to show it without noticing. Not wanting to notice, because maybe it was just their imagination.

Maybe he was imaging everything that had happened as well. He wanted it to be his imagination. That would be one reason less that might keep him in the States. Preventing him from running after his dreams.

"Are you alright?"

Malik was startled by Altaïr voice and looked around, wide eyed.

Altaïr looked down to him maths problem. "I sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He muttered.

Malik was even more surprised by those words.

He knew Altaïr and he knew what all the freshmen heard when they first ask about him.

Altaïr is not the kind of guy that apologizes, not for anything.

He is not sorry for all those girls whose hearts he broke or all those boys whose self-esteem he dragged down by a mile.

But when he does, he knows he made a mistake and hurt someone or said something he shouldn't have.

"No," Malik answers. "that, that's alright. I was just lost in my thoughts."

Altaïr looked up again. "Can I ask what it is that is bothering you or is that something that is none of my business? "

Malik rested his face in his hands, letting go of a big breath he notices his was holding.

" Is it something I said, last time we talked." Malik peaked through his fingers. Altaïr looked genuinely bothered by the fact that he might have said or done something to cause Malik any mental distress.

Malik closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "No, Altaïr. It is nothing you said."

"Something someone else said?" Malik opened his eyes again, facing a now angry and worried looking Altaïr.

"Altaïr would gladly kick them in the balls for you." Malik turned his head to Shaun. Him and Desmond had gone silenced and were listening to their conversation.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Malik turned back to Altaïr, only to find the other man violently nodding his head, agreeing that he would gladly hunt those bastards down and make them beg for mercy.

Malik chuckled at Altaïr's childish enthusiasm.

Sadly, Altaïr kicking people wasn't going to solve any of Malik's problems.

It's wasn't going to make Altaïr less atractive and it wasn't going to make Malik like him less.

Neither was it going to make Kadar change his mind about how he felt about Malik leaving.

The only thing Malik could hope for now was that he could leave without feeling guilty and then try and forget about Altaïr.

But now, looking over the table, seeing Altaïr's worried face with Kadar's words echoing through his mind he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Malik had a soft spot for his brother and he rarely forgot something. Or someone.

Now he was caught up in between who he was and who he wanted to be.

In between what he had done with his life up till now, and what he wanted to do with his life from now on.

He wanted to do something about it.

But instead he just sat there, only half listening to Shaun and Desmond discussing if it was or was not, a good idea to let Altaïr kick someone it the balls.

**Is my grammar ok? I don't know, my sister wasn't here to check...**


End file.
